


Dirty Clothes and Laundry

by allfireburns



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, they're going to have to do the laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Clothes and Laundry

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see where my pants went?"

"Uh... Are these them?"

"Those are dirty."

"Hey, it would be easier to find them if there weren't dirty clothes all over the floor!"

"It would also be easier if you'd actually get off the bed to look."

"And you're incapable of that?"

"Shut up. Asshole."

"I don't see them."

"What?"

"Your pants, dumbass."

"Great."

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"At some point we're going to have to do laundry."

"I know."

"We're not going to, are we?"

"I think we've got a few days left before we absolutely have to."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
